


Toccoa? I hardly know her...

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, But we'll get there, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also not all of these characters are in it yet, cuz i'm a basic bitch, look... its just all the big ships ok, that's right we've got it all, thats it thats the whole au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: So, it might not be the biggest bar in town, but I promise, you ain't ever been somewhere as great as Currahee. The drinks are good, the people are good, and the queens, well honey, they're great.





	Toccoa? I hardly know her...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmnesdt7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmnesdt7/gifts).



> Thanks so much to everyone on the BoB server who helped me come up with plot points and names, and an even bigger thank you for Ollie, because this whole AU was his idea...
> 
> Also, the title is just a place holder until I can come up with something better, but anyone who knows me knows that I can't resist a good 'I hardly know her', so...

On Monday, nothing happens. Literally, Joe does nothing, because it’s his day off. He sits on his ass, and watches crappy TV, until he falls asleep. Pizza is involved somewhere, but, really, he does nothing. 

 

On Tuesday, he drives the cab. Nothing interesting happens, except he almost hits a stupid guy who runs out into the road. 

 

On Wednesday, he drives the cab. Nothing interesting happens.

 

On Thursday, he drives the cab. A tourist tries to pay him in rupees, and he has to try and decline. She smiles encouragingly at him, frantically waving the notes in his face, and he ends up spending three minutes saying ‘dollars’ very loudly and slowly, before showing her an ATM, and explaining how to use it. She only gets out ten dollars, but he takes it anyway, because at that point, it’s not worth it. 

 

Friday is different. On Friday evening he drives a guy to a bar that he knows is a gay bar, and the guy has a massive suitcase with him, and seems shy. He ducks his head as soon as he’s in the car, and he avoids conversation the whole ride here, until about half way, when Joe suddenly finds himself in a heated argument with the stranger, over nothing in particular. He’s happy to leave him on the sidewalk outside the bar without a word.

Once he’s let the guy out, and he’s driven his cab back to the depot, Joe phones Luz to see what they’re doing this evening. 

“Joey!” he exclaims. “We’re going to Currahee tonight!”

Joe rolls his eyes, complaining that he just dropped a guy off there. 

“Yeah, but Joe is in the show there tonight. You’re gonna come and support him, right? Not to mention your favourite, me!”

“Sure, sure, I’ll be there at ten. See ya, Luz.” He hangs up before Luz can reply. As much as he loves the guy, if you don’t cut him off, he will never stop talking. 

At around ten, Joe heads down to the bar, and sees the guys lurking near the side door, so he ambles over to them. 

“Hey guys. Are we going in or what?” 

Walking into the bar, Joe sees some tech guy fiddling with the speakers, so he shuffles over to the bar proper, and tries to get Nix’s attention. 

“Hey buddy. Can I get the usual for everyone?” Nix nods and smiles. “Dick in the show tonight?”, he asks. 

 

Before Nix gets the chance to answer, the lights go down, so Joe hurriedly grabs everyone’s drinks and dashes over to where his friends are sitting before the show can start. Dick comes out onto the stage, dressed to the nines, (“ _ Please welcome to the stage,” comes Nix’s voice from offstage, “Miss Ginger Snap!” _ ) and introduces the first act, who is Luz. The segment is fun and entertaining, and Joe laughs hard. 

Soon Dick is back on the stage, reading out a name he’s never heard before. 

“Please welcome tonight, for the very first time on Currahee’s stage, Miss Helvetica Bold!” 

A beautiful woman steps tentatively onto the stage (though in the back of his mind, Joe knows she’s obviously a drag queen). He’s always had a thing for dark hair, and this queen has long, dark hair, with these big blue eyes that lock on Joe as soon as she steps onto the stage. He sees a flash of recognition in her eyes, and she seems lost, but she soon recovers and takes over the stage. She’s thrumming with energy, bright with humour. Her section is over quickly, because time really does fly when you’re having fun. Joe is keen to hand her a tip, and he reaches out, with the ten dollar bill he got from the Indian woman earlier in the week. Her hand brushes his as she takes it from him, and they both seem to be startled by the touch. 

Soon she’s gone, brushing away to make space for the next performer. Joe is almost about to protest her departure, wanting to make a fuss, demand that they bring back the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. But he’s quiet, slumping into his seat, and only half-pays attention to Joe’s performance on the stage, or any of the others that follow it. After the show, Joe perks up when Luz says he’s going backstage to see Perco and the other guys, and he jumps at the chance to meet the dark-haired beauty that had transfixed him earlier. Following Luz through the swinging door to the backstage, Joe is momentarily distracted by the sight of Nix wrestling with a fake eyelash, in a scene that looks like he’s wrestling with a glamorous spider. The dressing room is a hubbub of activity, but he is quick to pin down the person that has been transfixing him since about ten thirty that evening. 

 

Sliding into the seat next to her, he reaches out a hand in introduction. 

“Hey, I’m Joseph Liebgott.”

She starts, and then turns to him with a shy smile. 

“Uh, I’m Helvetica Bold. Or, um, David Webster. Y’know, out of drag. If that’s what you were asking.” She’s fiddling with her hands, which is cute. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to be a dick, I was just so nervous about coming here. It’s my first time doing a proper show, and I’ve got shit - I mean stuff - to do for school, and I-”

He shuts her off by putting a finger on her lips, which seemed cool and suave in his head, but just makes him seem like a pretentious ass now. David flushes, however, and swiftly pulls the wig off his head. Luz is grinning at him from across the room, and making pointed eyebrows at him. Joe nods decisively, and turns to David.

“Do you want to go out some time?”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest might be slow to come, but we'll get there!


End file.
